Sirit Riders, Episode 3 Zords & Special Powers
by chibiwriter
Summary: Complete. The Rangers have to go on a hunt for their Zords while Dayton freezes time to stop Pleance's giant monster from destrying Blue Bay Harbor.
1. Predictable

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

It was late Wednesday afternoon and Eva was just arriving at the motocross track. She had just finished her one-on-one training with Dayton. She needed it to keep up with the others, who had tri-weekly ninja classes, not to mention the daily training they did with their own families. In terms of fighting, she had a long, long way to go before she was even on par with them. But in terms of handling the special powers each of them had…training with Dayton meant she was more in touch with the Griffin's power of knowledge – meaning she could touch something and know who'd been the last person to touch it, and who would be the next. She supposed it could also be called flashbacks and premonitions but she liked Dayton's simplification of it all.

As she hurried to the track, she spotted Ris's distinctive yellow bike. Her dad had bought and modified it for her as soon as she'd been old enough to ride one. Ris was sitting astride it, her helmet hooked on one of the handlebars. Her cousins – or rather, honorary cousins – were gathered around her, each dressed in their ranger/ninja color. There was David, with his white blonde hair in messy spikes, and his warm slanted brown eyes; red-haired Jeanie with bright blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses; Trevor beside her, his dark hair just touching the top of his glasses and his almond shaped eyes serious behind the lenses; Jay with black hair and matching eyes, a good natured grin on his face; and, finally Eva, with her long, curling brown hair and hazel eyes. "Guys!"

As one, they turned to watch her run up; a slim figure of a girl with long, light brown hair streaming away from a face with glittering green eyes. "Hey Eva," David greeted her as she drew up level with them.

"Hey," she replied, only slightly breathless from her run. "You just got here?"

"Uh-huh," Ris replied, already bouncing in her seat. "Come on! Let's ride!"

There were four other bikes there as well. Jeanie and Trev headed for theirs. "I'm just gonna sit here," Eva said. "Catch my breath."

"I'll stay with you," David immediately said.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Jay smirked, and earned a glare from his cousin. He didn't explain as he strolled over to his bike and swung his leg over it, so Eva turned to look at David.

He shrugged. "He's just being stupid." He said, and refused to say more.

They sat and watched in companionable silence as their friends swung into the track and began racing. After a while Eva said; "Dayton's getting worried."

Keeping his eyes on the track David asked; "what about?"

"It's been quiet…he thinks too quiet. There hasn't been an attack for a couple of weeks now. He thinks Pleance is up to something…and I think so to."

"Pleance has to be up to something," David said. "Why else would he hold off? Now that he knows how strong we are, he knows the only way to get Ris's power is to destroy her." They were speaking under the roar of bike engines, only loud enough for them to hear. "Does Dayton have any idea what he might be up to?"

"Nothing," Eva replied. "That's why he's so worried."

David tapped his fingers on his thigh, turning his head to look at her. "I don't like it," he admitted. "I really don't like it. Does Dayton really have no way to finding where Pleance is hiding out?"

She shook her head. "I've been asking him, and he's working on it, but nothing."

David angled his torso so he was facing her more. She was playing with the grass in front of her, twisting and pulling out the blades. He put his hands on hers to stop the nervous movement. "We'll be fine," he reassured her. "Power Rangers always win."

"Talking of winning," to move the conversation away to lighter matters, Eva shifted her eyes to the track. "Look."

David turned in time to see Ris beat Jeanie by a wheel, Trev and Jay just behind them. They stood up and waited until they had ridden their bikes up the slight slope and in front of them. Ris whipped her helmet off, her hair tumbling out. "Whoop!" She cried out and punched the air with her hands. "I won! Again!" She added.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're the best Ris," Jeanie said with a roll of her eyes. "No need to push our faces in the dirt."

When Jay pulled his helmet off, he looked a bit put out. "I hate losing to a girl. Every time," he added, hanging his helmet on his handlebars. Jay was pretty competitive, like his dad.

"Not every time." Trev said. "Remember that day when…no, wait. Ris fell off her bike, so I guess that doesn't count."

"Not helping Trev," Jeanie said in a light voice at Jay's darkened expression.

The strange tune they'd become used to filled the air. With a quick look around, David pressed his fingers to the unobtrusive bracelet on his wrist and lifted to his mouth. "David here."

The others crowded around, both to shield David from view and to better hear what Dayton had to say. "Rangers, there is a monster attack at the old warehouses."

"What is with them and warehouses?" Jay asked. "Do you think they're obsessed?"

"Let's find out," David said in a grim voice. They moved away from the track, to a secluded, deserted part of it. "Ready?" A flash of red light and his morpher replaced his bracelet.

"Ready!"

"Dragon Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Griffin Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Unicorn Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Phoenix Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Minotaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Centaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

The monster Pleance had created was having the time of its short life. It was a strange cross between what might have been a Barbie doll and a snake. Its thin face was a silver grey but it had lips as red as blood. It didn't seem to notice the six Rangers approaching in multi-coloured streaks. That is, until, Jay – ever the impatient one – blasted it with a gust of air that came from his ninja powers. It immediately turned and, in retaliation, sent a laser blast their way.

They leapt out of its path, but Trev and Eva stumbled, falling and rolling across the concrete. They were on their feet on time to avoid another blast. "Impatient little tyke, isn't it?" Jay said.

"Remind you of someone?" Jeanie asked and, even though her visor hid her expression, he knew she had her eyebrows raised.

"Do you think it's cross-eyed?" Trev wondered aloud. "Every shot it's taken's missed so far."

"Could it be because we keep dodging them?" Eva suggested, doing just that.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Ris said. "That it doesn't have a bunch of Frissons to back it up. The rest all did."

"And cue Frissons appearing," Jay muttered. But none came.

David grinned behind his visor. "What d'ya know? Pleance doesn't go for the cheesy and cliché."

"Enough talk," Jeanie said, her slings already out and whirling. "Let's blow this thing already."

"With you all the way," Eva agreed, summoning her bow.

With that, they all summoned their personal weapons, then assembled them together to create the Spirit Cannon. "Ready," Trev reported, his arms nearly vibrating from the power coursing through him.

"Fire!" David ordered, and steadied himself for the blast.

It exploded from the mouth; a swirling grey mass that headed straight for the monster, enveloping it and, with a golden glow, exploding it while its last screams echoed in the teen's ears. "Bye bye now," Jay said, a taunting tone in his voice.

"Is it my imagination," David asked. "Or was that impossibly easy?"

"Don't question it or something worse will happen," Eva warned.

They waited a while. Nothing. "Okay…this is just too weird." David decided.

"No Frissons, almost no fight from the monster, and no Pleance coming to taunt us. I think this has moved beyond the realm of weird and into the suspicious." Jeanie said.

"Pleance is up to something big. And I think that us blasting the monster was part of his plan," Trev added.

"Are we that predictable?" Eva asked.

"In that aspect, we are."

"See a monster, blast it," Jay added. "That has been our MO for the last few he's tossed our way."

"Why make it so obvious?" Ris asked suddenly. "I mean you said it yourself Jeanie; 'no Frissons, almost no fight from the monster'. It's obvious we'd have gotten suspicious."

"Maybe it's meant to be obvious," David said, and wished he could take off his helmet to rub the worry brewing at his temples.

"How right you are Red ranger."

At the all too familiar insidious voice, they whirled, and weren't too surprised to find a tall, darkly handsome man with fangs for teeth behind them. Pleance, after all, had a penchant for making silent and sudden entrances.

"What're you up to Pleance?" David called, pointing a threatening finger at him.

Hidden behind his visor, Jay rolled his eyes. "Oh, so effective."

"Shut up," David muttered, a little embarrassed. That _had_ sounded so stupid.

Ignoring their little aside, Pleance stepped forward so they could see what he cupped in his hands. It was a large rock, about the size of a man's fist, roughly cut and a faded yellow. It looked harmless enough, but the Rangers still backed up, wary. What the hell was Pleance going to do with a big, not so shiny rock?

With a smile that was more like a reptile's than a human's, he hefted the rock over his head, and tilted it so light shone on it, through it and onto the smouldering remains of the recently destroyed monster.

The Rangers tilted in time to see those remains crowd together, and begin growing. Larger, and larger, all the time crowding closer and closer until…"Fuck!"

No one bothered to respond to Jay's exclamation. But fuck was close to what everyone was thinking. Especially when the now fifty foot monster looked down at that with the sinister permanent smile. And when it lifted its foot.

"Scramble!" David roared, even as his team mates dived away from the descended foot. It thudded at the spot they'd been in, making the ground tremble and Eva, who'd just been getting to her feet to fall again. David caught her, pulled her up. "Shit. How the hell do we fight something that size?" Jay asked, a thin edge of panic lining his voice.

"I don't know," David asked, feeling his own panic rising. Shit, shit, shit. How the hell had his parents dealt with this? "Damnit, I don't know. Dayton!"

"You will need to come back to the command base. Hurry Rangers."

"You heard him." With that, David pulled Eva into his arms. "Hold on to me," he told her. "We're gonna have to ninja streak, and I'm gonna have to take you with me. It's faster to running. Just hold on to me and make sure your feet don't touch the ground."

She nodded and put her arms around his neck. "Let's go."

With that, the six rangers became multi-coloured streaks of five, hopping from building to building to the command base.


	2. Zords

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

They streaked through the entrance, and nearly tumbled over in their haste. David put Eva on her feet before turning to look at Dayton. "How the fuck did he _do_ that?"

And that question opened up a flood.

"What was that stone he was carrying?"

"Where'd he get it from?"

"How in hell are we supposed to fight that _thing_?"

"We blasted the monster. How'd he bring it back?"

"It's huge! _Huge!_ He made it grow, Dayton."

"He brought it back and made it grow!"

"Oh god, think how much of the city it can destroy!"

"There's no chance in a frozen hell the Spirit Cannon can do more than make a dent in its armour!"

"It tried to freakin' stomp on us!"

"Rangers!" Dayton raised his own voice against the overlapping ones, holding up his hands in an age old sign for stop. "Rangers, please."

They continued on – apart from David who, seeing Dayton's expression, placed two fingers from each hand into both corners of his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. They jumped, turned to stare at him. "Let's hear what Dayton has to say."

"Thank you David." Dayton couldn't help but be relieved the boy had a good, steady head on his shoulders. "Now, Rangers." He turned to a large screen hanging in the middle of nowhere. As he did, it flicked to life, to show what looked like six massive machines, each shaped like a particular mythological creature. "What are those?" Eva asked, stepping forward.

"They are your Spirit Zords. Eva, you will command the Blue Griffin Zord. David, the Red Dragon Zord is yours. Jeanie, you are the pilot of the Pink Unicorn Zord. Marissa, you have control over the Yellow Phoenix Zord. Trevor, yours is the Green Centaur Zord. And James has power over the Black Minotaur Zord.

"Combined, you create the Spirit Megazord."

"Whoa!" Ris bounced up to the screen, giggling as she touched the image of the Phoenix zord. "We get Zords. How cool is that?!"

But Trev was looking at Dayton's face. "There's a catch, isn't there?" He asked.

Dayton sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. You see, the Centaur was the one who created these Zords for the Griffin foresaw a time when they would be needed. And, being of suspicious nature, he hid them, away from his friends, out of their knowledge – so they could not be tortured and give the information, I believe he told me once. He gave me directions to find it, but the path is dangerous and only one who is he can walk it." He looked directly at Trev.

"Wait." Jeanie stepped up, placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're saying _Trev_ is the only one who can get these things?"

"No." He held up a hand to forestall any comments. "You all need to go with him. But Trevor is the only one who can access the place the Centaur hid the zords in."

"Where is this place?" David asked, suspecting he wouldn't like the answer. He was right.

"Isn't that place a swamp?" Jay asked. "Crap, it got flooded few years back, didn't it? Became a swamp? Crap!"

"It'll take us a while to get there, even ninja streaking." David said. "And who knows what's out there? Plus the time it gets back. It'll take a while."

"The monster could destroy half the town in 'a while'," Eva pointed out.

"Unless we can freeze time, we're stuck," Ris said from where she was still standing beside the screen.

Dayton coughed. Jeanie, sensing something, grinned and raised her brows so she looked a lot like her dad. "Got something you wanna tell us Dayton?"

"One of the talents the Spirits…gifted me with was the ability to – "

"Freeze time!" Jay exclaimed, putting two and two together. "Hot damn, cool as all hell!" He nearly jumped the Guardian but David held him back. "Wait. Wait a minute. You can freeze time?"

Dayton nodded. "While you are on your journey to retrieve the Zords, I can freeze time here to ensure the monster does little damage."

"For how long?" Trev thought to ask.

"Unfortunately, there is a limited time of three hours."

Three hours. They had three hours to go to a swamp, retrieve six huge robots created by a mythological creature and get back to blast the monster to smithereens and save the day.

David, looking at the six faces before him, didn't even have to think about making the decision. "Do it." He took his stance, crossed his arm over his chest. And called out; "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dragon Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Griffin Rider, ranger Form!"

"Unicorn Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Phoenix Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Minotaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Centaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

Suited up, they nodded at Dayton, and he passed Trev the information they needed. His voice muffled by the helmet, David said; "let's do this!"

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter's short and I apologize for it but the first chapter was pretty long and so's the next one so I didn't want to over stretch. _


	3. ninja discussion

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

"This place," Jay said. "Is beyond creepy."

"Totally," Ris agreed, attempting to scramble over a moss covered rock, only to fall flat on her ass.

They were once more dressed in civilian clothes, using the Ranger suits only to get out of the town in the off-chance someone spotted them. Here, deep in the forest, there was no one to see them. They hoped. And besides, in their Ranger suits, they vision was limited by their helmet visors.

With a bitten off laugh, Eva helped Ris up. "Looks like moss is slippery," she said, running her hand over the soft sprawling plant.

David looked at her with a sweetly crooked smile. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you city girl?"

"Shut up," she replied. "Concrete and metal is my environment. This was meant for the animals."

"Yeah, yeah," Jay teased. "Just say you're out of your element and we'll leave you alone."

"You're out of your element," she promptly replied and had Jeanie grinning at her.

"Good comeback," she approved.

"Thanks," Eva said. "I thought so too."

"Hold up a minute," Trev ordered and they stopped to look at him. "I've just lost my bearings. Stupid compass is going nuts," he muttered, fiddling with it.

"That's impossible," Jeanie said. "There nothing polar enough here that would do something like that."

"Look," he held it out for her to see and, true enough, there little red tipped needle was spinning as crazily as a kid on a merry-go-round.

"What could make it do that?" Ris asked, tapping the plastic that encased the needle.

"Really strong magnetic forces," Trev replied. "But seeing as we're in the middle of a forest that has never shown any signs of being magnetic before, I don't know what's going on."

"Do you think we're close to where the Zords are? Maybe that's what's making the compass go nuts," Jay suggested.

"Makes sense," David agreed. "Trev, what does the map say?"

"That we're nowhere near the Zords hiding place." He frowned at the parchment Dayton had given him. "And without the compass, I have no idea where to go."

"Maybe it's on of the Centaur's tricks. A test." At Eva's suggestion, they all turned to look at her. She shrugged. "Dayton said the Centaur was suspicious, right? So, if I was a suspicious half-horse hiding something, I'd probably set up tricks, tests, traps, etc. so that someone trying to find what I'm hiding is the one who's supposed to. If that makes any sense," she added.

"Surprisingly enough, it does," Jeanie said. "Could be." Grinning blue eyes met serious almond shaped brown ones. "Looks like you've got a pop quiz Trev."

He frowned, looking pained. "And I haven't revised."

"How do you revise for a pop quiz?" Ris wondered aloud.

"By peeking at the test papers on the teacher's desk," Jay said with a grin.

They all laughed in answer to his quip. "Okay," David said, once they'd calmed down. "Let's try think about this logically. Eva, did Dayton ever mention to you what the Centaur's power was?"

"No. I asked him once. He said you all have to find it."

"Oh, that's great," Trev snapped. "Real great. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trev. Jeez, calm down." Jeanie said, scrambling up on the moss covered rock. "Just think of it as meditation. You know what your dad always says…"

"Meditation is a form of finding and recharging your inner ninja. I know." He sighed and sat down as well, leaning his back on the large rock.

"I never do understand all this inner ninja stuff you guys talk about," Eva said, sitting down beside Trev. The others joined them, backs against the rock as well.

"Well, it's basically the energy is us that enables us to use our ninja powers," David explained. "Not everyone has it; that's why the ninja academies have screening test."

"Screening test?" Eva asked.

"It's a test that allows the ninja teachers to see which martial arts students have the ability to become ninjas or not. Even we had to go through it," Jeanie said. "No short cuts for anyone."

"The screening test is like common ground," Jay added. "At that point, the ninja students could go to any academy. It's the elementals test that really decides where you're put."

"Elementals?"

"Why do we even call it that?" Ris asked in a general sort of voice. "I mean, some of the academies aren't even element based."

"Okay. Hold up." Eva said. "Just how many academies are there?"

"About three hundred." Trev said in a dry voice. "And that's just in the U.S. Most of the academies are based around the same elements but focus on different parts of the ninja training. Some are more spiritual, some focus only on fighting. The Wind and Thunder Academies are pretty much all rounders."

"You know, I've always wondered why one of you guys aren't fire ninjas," Eva said idly.

A corner of David's lips curved upwards. "Fire isn't an element. Not really. It's broken into two parts; heat and light. The Fire Earth Academy takes ninjas of both elements. The Light Academy only takes ninjas of the light element."

"And then there's snow and ice elements." Jeanine added.

"Lightening and storm." Ris said.

"Rock and sand." Jay reminded them.

"Lots and lots," Trev ended with a short chuckle at the expression on Eva's face. "There are lots of elements and some of them are also broken up. Most ninja students get an opportunity to choose which academy they can go to – which curriculum suits their interests best. They can also transfer if they want. It's just like choosing a regular school. Of course, you have to take into account it the academy's in your area and such."

"Whoa. I didn't realise it was so complicated." Eva said.

"It is a bit," David said. "Especially when it has to be kept secret."

"It's not as complicated as Trev though," Jeanie said from above them.

Eva looked up though she couldn't see her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trev's got a slight problem because his dad was, as you know, the Green Samurai Ranger. Uncle Cam's dad is an air ninja, so Uncle Cam's got an air affinity, but his mother was a water ninja, and that's what got handed down to Trev." Ris said.

"Whoa. Ris. Stop. Too confusing." Jeanie said. "Let me try; keeping it simple, Trev's a samurai from his dad, and an water ninja from his grandmother. Now, _this_ is where it gets confusing because Trev's also got a thunder affinity."

"What?"

"It means he has some control over thunder," Jay explained. "And, because Aunt Leann is the daughter of Sensei Omino, and so, is a thunder ninja. Trev's grandparents are the advisors of both schools. So Trev is kind of tossed between the Wind and Thunder Academies."

"Wow." Eva looked at him. "You've got it bad."

"Not that bad." He replied. "Mostly, I work on my thunder abilities outside of the academy, like David does with his water."

Eva swivelled her head to look at him. "Ahem?"

He gave her a half smile. "My mum's a water ninja and my dad's a thunder ninja, so I'm a bit of both. Mostly, I focus on thunder, because I prefer it but I work on my water power as well."

"How'd we get onto this subject?" Jay wondered.

"Eva," his cousins answered.

She shrugged. "Curious, is all."

"How long have we got?" David asked everyone in general.

Trev checked his watch. "About two hours thirty minutes."

"Right. Trev, I suppose you should get meditating and try find your power."

"Right." He sighed and crossed his legs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the rock. Everyone else fell silent to wait.

After a long while, Trev opened his eyes again. "I can't do it," he said in an irritated voice. "All I can find is my inner ninja. It keeps getting in way."

"Try again," David said. "Try pushing further."

Trev scowled. "Okay, but I don't think it'll work." He closed his eyes again. Soon, all around him began to glow crimson and blue and green.

"What's that?" Eva asked, pointing to him.

"That's all his ninja powers manifesting themselves in light," Jeanie explained. "The blue is for water, crimson for thunder and green for his samurai spirit."

"Looks like he's having difficulties," David commented, noting his cousin's grim expression and the subtle tightening of his jaw. "Jeanie, any ideas?"

"We could all meditate, find our inner ninja and send our energies to help him," she suggested.

"What about me?" Eva asked. "I'm not a ninja."

"Send your special power to him instead," David suggested. "I think he needs all the help we can give him."

"All right."

They all closed their eyes to concentrate. Eva dived down within herself to find the power she knew was nestled deep. It glowed a quietly powerful blue. _Knowledge_. Slowly, at her command, the light seemed to uncurl and, following her directions, went flying through the rock to where Trev's head rested on it, as the others were doing. And, though none noticed, the rock began to glow, and glow, and glow. Until light blasted from it and threw them feet from it.

"What was that?!" Jay flipped to his back to stare at the rock.

Jeanie scrambled to her feet to stare at it. "It's glowing," Ris stated the obvious.

Then it began shaking. "Crap, crap, crap," David said.

"What've we done?" Trev asked.

The rock shifted, shook and began to change form until… "Is it just my imagination or is that thing becoming a statue?" Jay asked.

"No!" Jeanie cried out, grinning like an idiot. "It _is_ forming a statue…"

"Of a centaur!" Trev yelled, jumping and punching his hands in the air in a rare show of exhilaration. "We did it!"

David was grinning too as he looked at Eva. "I have no idea what we did but whatever it was, it worked."

Sure enough, with a screeching grin of rock sliding against rock, a statue of a centaur was formed. With the body of a horse and the torso and head of a man, there was no mistaking what it was. The centaur was noble faced and his torso and arms were well built. One arm was lifted and its hand pointing.

"Call me obvious but I'm guessing that's where we're supposed to go," Jay said.

David laughed. "Come on, let's get moving!"

* * *

_A/N: . . . I have no excuses for this chapter. I know it's all pretty much chat and it's probably pointless but it's a chat I've been wanting to do for a long time. I'm sorry if either you thought WTF?? or boring..._

_Mmore action coming coming next chapter!_


	4. Dangerously swampy

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

They travelled down the path that had been revealed at the same time the statue of the centaur had been formed. As they left Eva saw, looking back, the statue changed back into the rock it had been before.

David was in front, Trev following close behind, then Jeanie, Jay, Ris and Eva. They made good time, travelling for about forty-five minutes until, up ahead, because they'd switched, Trev came to a dead halt. David, too busy talking to Jeanie, didn't see and walked right into him. "Sorry man," he said, stepping back. "What's wrong?"

"Why'd we stop?" Ris called from behind.

Realising he was blocking the one-a-side path, Trev moved so everyone could see what was in front of them. "The swamp!" It was Jay who exclaimed this. "Oh man!"

"Great." Jeanie scowled at it. "How're we supposed to get past this?"

Ris tossed a stick into it, watching as it was sucked down. "No point in trying to swim through?" She asked.

"Too thick," Trev replied. "It'd be like trying to swim through mud – except worse."

"I have an idea." Eva said. "I've been working on my shooting with Dayton and he's showed me something I can try."

"Do it," David said, his absolute trust in her evident.

With a nod, she rangered up and called for her weapon. "Griffin's Bow!" The blue tipped bow appeared in her hand, as well as a shining blue shaft of light that swerved as her arrow. "Wish me luck," she said and, aiming for a tree on the other side, she left the arrow fly. It sunk its head in the tree she'd been aiming for, shimmered then disappeared. "Damn," she muttered and called for another arrow.

"I say that wasn't meant to happen," Jay said.

"Shut up Jay," Jeanie replied, eyes carefully watching Eva's every move.

The blue Ranger notched her second arrow, took aim and let loose. And whooped in delight as the glimmering shaft of light lengthened into a rope the end of which she quickly grabbed and tied around a nearby tree, pulling it so it was taut. Then she Powered down and turned to grin at her friends.

"That," Ris said, "is beyond cool! I wanna try it."

"You can't," Jeanie pointed out, touching the light rope to see if it burned. It didn't. "You've got daggers, not a bow and arrows."

"Is it strong enough to support us all on it?" David asked.

Eva plucked at it, pleased when it gave a pleasant 'twang'. "Should be. Who wants to be first?"

"I'll go!" Jay cried, always ready for something new.

"Jay, you can walk the air. You don't need to," David pointed. "And I think the less strain we put on the rope, the better. Jeanie? You're the best at this exercise in school."

"All right," she agreed as Jay said under his breath a soft; 'damn'.

They watched as Jeanie grabbed the rope with both hands, then pulled herself up so her knees were hooked on it as well. She began pulling herself to the other side, hand by hand. "Next," David called, pointing to Trev. "Jay, can you go to the other side and help everyone down?"

"Sure," Jay agreed and, with a quick stamp of his feet, launched himself into the air. David, meanwhile, instructed Ris to go next.

"Okay," he turned to Eva. "You know how to do this?"

"I've seen movies," she said in a dry voice. Then she smiled and said. "I think I can handle this David, don't worry."

With that she hauled herself onto the rope, mimicking her friends' movements. David glanced along the length of the rope and was relieved to see that Jeanie was almost on the other side. He was just reaching for the rope when, on the other side, Jay yelled; "David, look out!"

He jerked back as the Frisson's claws came from nowhere, slicing through the rope. "No!" He grabbed for the rope but it slid through his grasping fingers, hitting the swamp and splashing muddy water everywhere.

David cursed, then ducked as the Frisson attacked him. "Jay! Pull them out, damnit! Pull them out!"

"I am, I am!" His cousin shouted back, hands all ready pulling at the other side of the rope. He grabbed Jeanie's flailing arm and, with one hand, managed to pull her out. Caked from her waist down in muck, she struggled to her feet and joined Jay in pulling at the rope.

On the opposite side, David was now doing battle with two Frissons. He ducked one's swipe – nails flying dangerously close to his head – and slammed his foot into the other's belly, following the blow up by dropping and slicing its feet from under it. He leapt to his feet and jerked back in time to avoid one Frisson stamping on his back. The other attacked his other side. He grabbed its outstretched hand, avoiding the long pointed nails and propelled it into its companion. They both stumbled, right themselves and rushed him. He somersaulted back to avoid the dual attack, slamming their jaws with his feet on the way. One managed to punch him as he came out of the somersault, sending him crashing into the ground. He grunted in response to the less than pleasant landing and rolled as claws came out of nowhere, slicing close to his cheek. He continued rolling as they continued slicing into him. Then, he punched one hand out of his way, flipped to his feet and kicked another that came rushing to him. He took a step back as their attacks intensified, ducked under the swiping claws and punched on in the chest. It stumbled, giving him the chance to smash his foot into the other's belly. It fell back a few paces. David stood, fists raised an ready, watching them warily. He took a step back when they rushed him from opposite sides and grabbed their necks, ploughing their heads together. He smiled in satisfaction as they exploded into little bits in front of him.

Meanwhile, Jay and Jeanie had managed to pull Trev out of the swamp. He'd been in it from the shoulders down. Ris and Eva were already in over their heads. "Damnit Ris. Damnit Eva," Jay muttered as he pulled, the muscles on his arms quivering with fatigue. "You'd better have held on."

Trev's muscles were quivering as he struggled to catch his breath. Taking the chance and releasing the rope, Jeanie bent down and helped him climb to his feet. He clung to her a moment, gathering his energy. Then, as if reading each other's minds, they separated and grabbed the rope to help Jay pull the others out of the swamp.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get across?" David, helpless on the other side, muttered in frustration.

He watched as Jay, Jeanie and Trev pulled at the rope. Ris broke through the surface. Though she'd held onto the rope, she was unconscious, her head bowed, her hair lank and covered in swamp water. They pulled her to the bank, then Jay pulled her out before returning to the rope. Trev dropped to his knees and pumped her chest. "Don't you dare die," he whispered to her. "Stay with me." He opened her mouth, breathed into her lungs, then pumped at her chest again until she began to hack. He turned her head so she coughed onto the ground. "You're all right cousin," he murmured, hands trembling as he wiped some of the muck off her face. "You're all right."

"Come on Eva," Jeanie very nearly snarled as she pulled at the rope. She could feel how weak her arms were getting and knew it was only a matter of moments before they gave out. And, looking at Jay, she knew it was the same for him. "Come on!"

With one final heave, Eva broke through the surface. Somehow, Jeanie and Jay managed to pull her near enough to the bank for Trev to grab her shoulders and haul her out. Jeanie sagged against the tree while Jay very nearly collapsed. David jumped up and down. "Jay! Throw me the arrow end! Throw me the arrow end!"

"I hear you!" He called out and turning, pulled and tugged at it. With Jeanie helping, they managed to pry it out of the tree. "Hope this reaches him," Jay muttered before heaving it across the swamp with the last of his strength.

The Red Ranger jumped up and managed to catch it before it could nosedive into the swamp. Teetering on the edge, he took a quick step back. Putting the still pulsing light arrow between his teeth, he began to climb the nearest tree. At a high enough branch, he pushed in the arrow as far as he could. Then, grabbing the rope, he pulled at it until it was all out of the water. Wrapping it around his waist and twining it around one of his legs, he grabbed the rest with his hands. Taking a deep breath, he muttered; "I sure as hell hope they weren't making it all up in Tarzan." Then he jumped.

Ris, slightly recovered now, let out a scream when she saw David swinging through the air on the shining blue rope. Jay and Jeanie cried out as well when they spotted him. Trev, busy applying CPR to Eva, didn't notice.

Jeanie managed to catch her cousin, though he landed with enough force to send them both rolling. Sitting up, he began to tug off the rope. Jeanie helped. Once the rope was coiled on the ground, it shimmered and disappeared – as if sensing its use was gone. David crawled on all fours to where Eva lay while Trev pumped her chest. "Is she gonna be all right?"

"She's…not…responding…damnit," Trev grunted, arms stiff as he completed the chest compressions. Then he titled her head, pinched her nose and breathed into her open mouth.

"Come on Eva," Jeanie muttered, worry etched on her face.

"Breathe, Eva, breathe," Jay said, hovering behind Trev.

"Please," Ris whispered.

Eva's chest moved. Then she took a gasping breath. Hurriedly, Trev turned her head and titled her body to the side so, as she coughed out the muck, she didn't end up choking on it. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay," David said, taking her hand. "You're okay."

She managed a weak grin. "Looks it," she said.


	5. Earthly Rumblings

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

"How do you think they knew?" Jeanie asked.

They were just sitting, still on the swamp's bank, recovering from their ordeal.

"No idea," David said. "Trev?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But you know what this means…"

"Pleance knows where we are," Jay finished in a grim voice.

"But…" Eva frowned. "Dayton froze time, remember? So Pleance should be frozen as well."

"Oh!" Jeanie groaned as she realised the truth. "It was another test!"

Ris' face went dark. "Stupid Centaur."

"Hey!" Trev glared at her. "I saved your life!"

"Jay and Jeanie pulled me out."

"I gave you the kiss of life!"

Everyone paused at that. Then Jeanie burst out laughing. "Oh god, Trev! I never thought I'd hear you say that!"

For some reason, everyone else found it funny as well. Soon, they were all rolling on the ground, laughing until tears came to their eyes. They laughed with the mad relief of those who'd just cheated death and were tasting the sweet air of life once more. Sure, the reaction was delayed, but better late then never.

Finally, David managed to gasp out; "that was beyond stupid."

"Beyond," Jeanie agreed with a wide grin.

"I think," Trev said, lying on his back and looking at the sky, "that we should try get a move on."

"Anyone got a not ruined watch?" David asked.

"Trev was the only one wearing one." Jay replied.

"Okay." David tiredly pushed himself to his feet. Even with their Ranger powers, they were all exhausted. "So we're running on guess time then. Let's go team."

"Don't want to," Ris groaned. "I'm tired, my tummy hurts from laughing too much and I'm covered in muck."

"That's nothing compared to the destruction of the earth," Jeanie pointed out.

"Still don't want to."

"Okay," Jay said in a cheerful voice, and picked up her, carrying her fireman style.

"Jay!" She squealed and thumped his back ineffectively.

Laughing, Eva and Trev got up as well. "Got the way Trev?" David asked, grinning and ignoring Ris' demands for Jay to put her down.

"Yeah. Let's hope the map wasn't ruined." He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled it out. Amazingly enough, the map was spotless, even though some sludge had spilled out of Trev's pockets as he'd pulled it out.

"Stupid Centaur," Jeanie said, mimicking Ris.

Ris stuck her tongue out at her.

Unfolding the parchment, Trev frowned. "What's the matter?" David asked him.

"The map's changed."

"How?" Eva looked over his shoulder at it. "Hey, it's clearer now."

"Waddaya mean?" Jay asked.

"According to this," Trev replied. "We take five hundred steps that way," he pointed in the direction the map indicated, "and we're there."

"Cool," Jay said. "So, what're we waiting for? Ris is heavy, you know."

"Hey!" In retaliation for that comment, she slammed her joined fists into the small of his back. He grunted in reply.

"Let's go," David said. "Lead the way Trev."

* * *

"498…499…500. We're here!" Trev called out.

The others fanned out on either side of him, Jay finally letting a less than happy Ris down. "Uh…here where?" Jay asked finally. "I don't see any zords."

Gazing at the trees before them, Trev had little choice but to agree. "Okay. Now what?"

"What does the map say?" David asked.

"That we're here!" Trev jabbed at it. "That the bloody zords are supposed to be here! Where the hell are they?"

"Whoa, Trev," Jeanie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. Take a breath before you bust a gut or something."

He did as she suggested, and closed his eyes as well. "Sorry. Guess I just got a bit frustrated there."

"I think we're all feeling a little frustrated," Eva said in a sympathetic voice. "How suspicious was this horse dude?"

"Half-horse," Ris corrected with just a hint of a smile. "Stupid suspicious half-horse."

"I gotta say," Trev looked at her. "I agree with you."

"Looks like we're stuck," David frowned at the thought.

"Hey…" Jeanie snapped her fingers. "Remember what Dayton said about Trev being the only one able to get the Zords. I think he means Trev's the only one with the power to do so! As in, he's got to access his special power to do it."

"I what?" Trev said.

"Got to find your special power," Eva repeated. "Yeah, that totally makes sense."

"Guess it's time to meditate again," David said with a sympathetic smile.

They settled round a large tree, with Trev bracing his back against its trunk. He closed his eyes, and dropped his head slightly. After a while, Eva looked around the circle they'd formed. "Do we have to be quiet while he's doing this?" She whispered.

Jeanie grinned. "Nah." She said. "Trev can go into a meditation trance like that," she clicked her fingers.

"Sensei Watanabe's big about this sort of thing," Jay said. "Trev was doing it while we were playing with action figures."

David rolled his eyes. "He only says that 'cause he's jealous. It took him forever to learn how to go into a meditative trance."

"Yeah, Mr. Hyperactivity," Ris said with a grin.

"Hey!" He looked a bit put out. "It's not my fault I had HD."

"So…all that sugar you ate behind your mum's back had nothing to do with it?" Jeanie said in a sly voice and had David and Ris cracking up with a memory.

"That was bad," David said as Jay went red. "Once, he got so hyper, he decided to take off all his – "

"Tell her and I'll tell her about the Barbie dolls." Jay said in a dangerous voice.

David immediately clammed up. "What?" Eva asked. "What about the Barbie dolls?"

David glared at his cousins. They didn't say a word. "Is no one going to tell me?" No answer. "Great." She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms. "Guess that's another secret you're keeping from me."

"Hell yeah," David muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hey," Ris said suddenly, poking Trev. "How long he's been out?"

"No idea. I haven't got a watch." David said. "Stop poking him Ris. You'll ruin his concentration."

"But it's _boring_ waiting." She flopped onto her back to stare at the sky through the leaves. "Hey Eva."

"Yeah?"

"When're we going to meet your family?" Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah," Jay said. "You've met most of ours. When're you going to be returning the favour?"

"Never if possible." Eva said. "They're insane."

Jeanie grinned. "So's ours. What's your point?"

Eva shrugged. "Don't really have one I suppose. It's just that…I don't know. My mum's a bit of a hippy. My dad's always moving from job to job. And my brothers…"

"You have brothers?" Jay interrupted.

"Yeah." She sighed. "One older, two younger. And my cousin lives with us too. He's my age. They're always ganging up on me."

"So what?" Jeanie asked with a grin. "My brothers used to sit on me to shut me up."

"Once Tim – that's the youngest – stuffed tissues down one of my bras and walked around in it. When my friends were over."

Her friends stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then Jay fell back in a laughing fit. "Oh my…he…oh god! If I had an older sister…" he said, finally sitting up with a huge grin on his face. "I would have so done that!"

"So what if you family's a bit –" Eva slanted David a look, "– okay, a _lot_ embarrassing. What family isn't? We're not gonna be scared off by them, don't worry. We know how to deal with embarrassment."

"And insanity?" Eva asked in a biting voice.

"Hello?" Ris said. "Half-alien here? How more insane can you get?"

"Not much more, I guess," Eva admitted. "I don't know. I guess I'm so used to pretending my family don't exist…"

"Hey…you can't hide them forever." David said with a grin.

"I suppose." She smiled. "All right. I'll introduce you to them." Then she grimaced. "But don't expect me to let you hang out with them."

"Depends." Jeanie said. "Is the older one cute?"

Eva stared at her, half scandalised. Ris stared at her, eyes wide. "But what about Tr–?"

"Shut up Ris," Jeanie said hurriedly and glared at her cousin.

Eva grinned, her good humour restored. "Something you want to hide from a certain someone, Jeanie?"

"Shut up," she repeated as David and Jay laughed.

"If you guys are finished jawing," Trev's voice broke in. "I think I've figured it out."

"You know your power?" Ris asked eagerly.

"No," he sighed. "Not yet. But I think I know how to access it."

"How?" David asked eying him.

"Same way I access my ninja power. I think I just have to go a little deeper."

"And how are you going to do that?" Jeanie asked.

"I don't know. But I have to try. We're running out of time." He stood up and everyone followed suit.

"All right Trev," David waved a hand, indicating he step in front of them. "It's your show."

"Stand back guys," Trev warned as he put cupped one hand and held up with first two fingers. "I have no idea what could happen."

"Good idea," Jay said, hurriedly stepped back a few feet. Everyone joined him.

They watched as Trev closed his eyes in concentration. His brows furrowed and he frowned as he delved past his ninja powers. Deeper, deeper within the crevices of his soul until…suddenly, his eyes flew open and he flung his arms out, palms pointing outwards and fingers spread. His muscles strained as if they were pulling something. The earth before him rumbled and, behind him, his team mates yelled in fear and warning. But he still stood there, like he couldn't hear them.

Suddenly, there was a huge _crack!_ that sent Trevor flying backwards, into his friends. They landed in a pile, with Trevor at the top. "Ow, ow, ow!"

This came from Ris, who was under Trev. "Sorry," he apologized, quickly getting up and helping her up. Eva was lying slightly on top of David but more on Jeanie. She got up next, followed by David, leaving Jeanie and Jay – who'd been at the bottom of the pile – lying on the ground. "Don't touch me," Jeanie groaned when Trev held out a hand to help her up. "I think my bones are broken."

"Hey!" Eva said, slightly insulted. "I'm not that heavy!"

Jay grinned at her as he slowly sat up. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Guys, no more heavy weight cracks, okay," David butt in before it could escalate. "Now, Trev, what the hell did you just do then?"

"No idea," Trev said. "I found it, I'm sure of it. I found my power but I _still_ don't know what it is. All I knew was that I had to think 'Bring me the Zords' and let it flow out of me and that's it."

"Holy crap!" Ris squeaked, cutting short Trev's explanation. "That wasn't there before!"

They all looked at her; at her stunned expression, then tracked their eyes to where she was pointing. It was kind of hard to miss; a huge cave mouth stood before them, where it had _definitely_ not stood before.

Eva touched Trev and knew. "Your power. It's Relocation."

"Uh…what?" He asked, staring at her.

Jeanie was staring at her as well. "How the hell do you know that?"

She shrugged and grinned at them. "It's my Power. It's like visions, or something. I touch something or someone and know what's happened to it or them a few hours before. Dayton calls it Knowledge."

"Cool," Jay said finally. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Very cool," Ris added.

"We'd better head in there," David said, looking at the cave mouth.

"Yeah," Jeanie said reluctantly. "We'd better."

"I sure as hell wish one of you was a light ninja," Eva said, looking at the very dark entrance.

Jay smirked. "Scared of a little dark?"

"Only when it's caves," Eva countered. "You?"

His smirk bloomed into a grin. "Especially if it's caves," he joked.

"Let's go," David called, already at the cave entrance. "We've got a city to save."

"Bet you he's always wanted to say that," Jay muttered as they joined him.

* * *

_A/N: Again, mostly chat. This is what the story mostly seems to be made of. But there's some action to come in later chapters. And Trev's got his 'special power'! That's probably the one good thing that came out of this chapter._


	6. We found the zords!

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

"This cave is giving me the creeps," Jeanie said. They been walking in it for quite some time now and the sunlight filtering through the entrance was beginning to die down. "Should have brought a torchlight."

"Should have," Eva agreed with her, fighting to see anything in the darkness beyond.

"Are you sure you can't pick up anything from the rocks?" Jay asked her for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Yeah, I am. This place has probably not been touched in what, a millennia at the least? So I can't pick up anything from the cave walls. My Power only extends to a few hours. Not even a full day," she added.

"Sorry. Just checking."

"Again?" Trev asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Fine. I'll stop," Jay muttered.

"I feel like we've been walking in this place for ages…" Ris sighed. "I'm bored."

"Big surprise." Jeanie said in a dry voice.

"Guys…" David resisted the urge to rub at his temples. Now he knew why his parents had hated taking him and his sister on road trips when they were younger. "This is not the time to be fighting, okay? Let's just find the zords and get out of here."

"Whoa. Got a bit of a problem here guys," Trev called. He was in front of everyone else.

"What's up?" David asked, catching up to him.

"Is it my imagination…or are there three tunnels?"

Ris squinted hard. "Yeah…I see them to."

"Crap," Jay said. "We're screwed."

"Which tunnel?" Jeanie wondered. "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo anyone?"

"Ha ha Jeanie," Jay replied sarcastically.

"Eva?" David asked. "Do you think you can…?"

"I can try," she replied, moving in front of the others to touch the tunnel entrances. "But I can't promise anything."

She pressed her hand against the cool stone and found nothing. Groping through the darkness, she found the other tunnel and was nearly blown off her feet. "Whoa! Okay." She blinked though there had been no sudden flash of light; though her eyes didn't feel dry at all. "Okay."

"You got something?" Jay asked eagerly.

"Have I ever." She grinned. "This one guys." She held out her hand and someone's caught it. Thus joined, they continued down the tunnel.

"How'd you know?" David asked. "I mean, you tried the others right? How did you know it was this one?"

"I only tried one other one," she corrected. "And I'm guessing it's because of some pretty powerful magic the centaur left lying around for me to find. That's the only explanation I can think of."

"Seems the centaur thought of everything," Jeanie said in a dry voice.

"Looks it," Ris said in a gleeful voice. It echoed, indicating the tunnel had opened up to something larger. "Cool! Echo!"

Her voice ricocheted around them, making her grin as light suddenly appeared. One by one, torches hanging on the walls of a massive cavern lit themselves. "Whoa…" Jay stared with wide eyes at the sight before them.

"Beyond cool," was all Jeanie could manage.

Because, in front of them, were the six zords they'd seen on Dayton's screen.

Easily eighty feet long from nose to tail, there was the red dragon lying directly in front of them, with thin metal wings folded on its back and long golden claws. There was the unicorn in pink, looking fiercer than any unicorn in fairy tails, with a glinting horn spiralling out of its brow. The centaur stood next to it; half man, half horse. The man's features were hidden by a helmet, done in silver and green, with only its eyes showing through a long gap. The minotaur, with its bull's head, looked like the most powerful with black metal glinting dully in the flickering light. The griffin was beside it, with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion, in light blue, its lion's claws extended. And hovering over them all, the yellow phoenix, with fluttering wings that hardly looked like metal, a long elegant neck and beak, its body looking like gold.

Ris was the first to break the reverent silence that had fallen the Rangers. "We found them!" She screamed, jumping up and down and pumping her arms in the air. "We did it! We got the zords!"

"Yes!" Pumping his fists in the air as well, Jay's grin threatened to split his face.

Jeanie broke into a wide grin and flung her arm around Trev's shoulders. "Looks like we did it cuz."

"Yeah," he grinned at her and secured an arm around her waist. "We did."

David was – as usual – the first to sober. "Come on guys. Who knows how much time's passed?"

"Right. Okay…" Jeanie stared at the zords. "Now what?"

"Damned if I know," Trev said.

"Aren't we meant to activate them or something?" Ris said. "Like by calling them, like in dad's comics?"

"Oh yeah, what're we supposed to say?" Jay asked. "Black Minotaur Zord?"

As if answer, the minotaur zord raised stirred slightly but didn't much change it position. However, it was enough for Jay to cry out; "Holy crap!" and take a quick hop back.

David grinned. "Looks it." He braced his legs and crossed his arm over his chest. In a flash, the red and silver wristband he wore transformed into his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dragon Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Griffin Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Unicorn Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Phoenix Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Minotaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Centaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

There was a flash and where six ordinary teenagers had stood were now six colourfully suited superheroes. Clad in all red, David took a step forward. "Pray this works guys," he muttered before lifting a fist in the air. "Red Dragon Zord!"

At that, the Red Dragon lifted its head. Its eyes flashed to life, glowing gold. With a low rumble, it got to its feet, which were easily ten feet long themselves. It lengthened its neck and raised its pointed muzzle to the roof of the cavern. And it let out a loud below that shook the ground under the Rangers.

"Yes!" With an exuberant squeal, Ris hugged her cousin until their helmets bumped. "You did it."

Grinning madly behind his visor, he looked at the others. "Your turn."

Jay threw back his head. "Black Minotaur Zord!"

The Black Minotaur snorted and shook his head. A foot pawing at the ground much like a bull's would, it raised its magnificent head with its huge curling horns and let out a below as its eyes shone gold against the black. "Yes!" He pumped his fists in the air again.

"Yellow Phoenix Zord!" Ris called, practically dancing on the spot.

At that, the Yellow Phoenix came to life, its wide wings fanning the air slowly as it extended its neck and let loose an eerie musical call of its own. Its eyes blazed gold, matching its metal frame and it began to fly, looping lazy circles above the other Zords.

Trev raised his fist. "Green Centaur Zord!"

The Green Centaur's eyes blinked open, flashing as golden as the Dragon's. Its horse's body shifted, hooves prancing on the ground and making it rumble. Then it lifted a fist, raised its chin, imitating Trev's move, and let out a loud cry. "Cool," he decided.

Jeanie was next; "Pink Unicorn Zord!"

The Pink Unicorn shook its head, and stomped its hooves in reply to her yell. Then it bent back its head and let out a piercing neigh, raising its front hooves up to pound the air. Its eyes snapped open and were golden.

Lastly, Eva called for her zord. "Blue Griffin Zord!"

To answer, the Blue Griffin lifted its head and let out an eagle's screech, followed by a lion's roar. Spreading its wings, it shot up into the air to follow the Phoenix's flight, its eyes shining pure gold, its lion's front paws slashing at the air, its tail swinging in tandem.

Staring at the sight before them, the Rangers couldn't help but burst into mad laughter. "We did it!" Ris cried out again. "We really did do it!"

"All right guys," David. "Let's go save the city." And, with a huge leap that only Power Rangers are capable of, he jumped into his Zord.

With wide grins no one could see behind the opaque visors, his team mates followed suit. "Whoa!" Eva cried, her eyes widening at her cockpit. Done in silver with blue lines running across it in strange patterns that matched the ones on her wristband-cum-morpher, there was no seat or controls. Instead, she was suspended in mid air. Moving her legs, she felt the Griffin's legs move and had to grin. "These are, without a doubt," she decided, "the coolest zords ever."

"_Hell_ yeah," Jay agreed. He flexed his muscles and laughed when he heard the slight grind of the Minotaur's metal muscles doing likewise.

"Enough fooling around," David said, suddenly all business. He commanded the Red Dragon Zord to rise until it hovered beneath the Phoenix and Griffin but above the others. "Uh…how do we get out of here?" Jeanie asked.

Ris was the first to answer. "Blast out of course," she said with a wild laugh. "Yellow Phoenix, Nova Flame!"

With that supernatural musical cry, the Phoenix opened its beak and a column of yellow blazing fire erupted from it. Eva swore as she and the Blue Griffin swung round in the air to dodge it. "Sorry!" Ris called.

Sunlight streamed in through the hole the Phoenix had created. "Well…I guess that's the way out," David said.

"Wait!" Jeanie called before he could go through. "What about the rest of us who don't have wings?"

"Erm…jump?" Trev suggested before doing just that. With one great leap, the Centaur soared through the hole, it's torso leaning forwards to get more aerodynamic. David followed, with Eva and Ris sweeping through straight after.

"Ladies first?" Jay asked, laughter evident in his voice.

"Oh, definitely." With a grin of her own, Jeanie closed her eyes and imagined herself as the Unicorn, jumping like a show horse through the hole. Then, she let out a wild whoop as she felt the Unicorn do just that. "Way cool!"

"You sound just like Ris," Trev said with a laugh. The other Zords waited outside, Eva and Ris in the Phoenix and Griffin Zords respectively wheeling above.

David whooped himself as Jay in the Black Minotaur Zord came crashing through. "Way to use you head Jay," Jeanie laughed.

"Come on guys! Time to save the day!" David called as his Dragon Zord took to the air.

Jeanie rolled her eyes and the Unicorn did the same. "How much do you wanna bet he's always wanted to say that?"


	7. Battle of the giant robots

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

In Blue Bay Harbour, a monster wreaked havoc. And with no Power Rangers, the citizens of the city were left in a blind panic. All but six, who stood on the roof of a building, observing the monster. "What I wouldn't give for a Zord right now," said the one woman with long fair hair.

"Any Zord?" Asked the dark haired man dressed in navy blue beside her.

"Any," she confirmed.

"You mean," with a wide grin, he lifted his arm, and pointed. "Like those ones?"

Five pairs of eyes whipped to the direction he was pointing, and five grins broke out. "Nice Zords," said a very tanned New Zealand descendant.

"Not as nice as ours, of course," said one with glasses.

"Of course," said the last two; a curly haired brunette and another blond.

And, with wide proud grins, they watched at the new Zords came closer.

Jay swore when he saw the monster crashing its way through the downtown area. "We're too late!"

"Better late than never," David pointed out even as a clutch of fear grabbed the pit of his belly. As large as the Zords were, the monster was still much more bigger. "Let's blow this jerk to smithereens."

"So on that," Eva replied grimly. "Blue Griffin, Sonic Scream!"

The Griffin Zord parted its wickedly hooked beak and let out a scream as it whirled around the monster. The monster stumbled back, explosions dotting its torso. But still it stood. Then, with one massive silver hand, it smashed into the side of the Griffin.

"Eva!" David screamed as the Griffin slammed into the ground.

"You'll so pay for that," Jeanie muttered. "Pink Unicorn, Slashing Horn!"

With the loud neigh that was its battle cry, the Unicorn Zord charged, head lowered, its horn's dangerously pointed tip aimed for the monster. The monster let out a loud cry as it was hit across the chest and sent flying to the ground.

"Go Jeanie!" Trev cried, pumping his fist into the air. In answer, the monster jumped to its feet – making the people on the ground fall from the resulting rumble – and slammed its fist into The Green Centaur. Trev's Zord stumbled back a few steps and Ris swung in, her Zord's beak opening and letting loose a Nova Flame. The monster stumbled back.

Jay appeared from nowhere, goring the monster with its horns. With a toss of its head, it sent the monster over it. "That's what I call a bull toss!" Jay crowed.

Trev righted his Zord, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "You're so gonna pay for that," he muttered. The Centaur surged forward, hooves slamming into the ground. With a sudden stop, it kicked out with its back legs, slamming into the monster's side and sending it flying into the air.

The Phoenix Zord let out a screech, claws outstretched to rake across the monster. It screamed and let out a wild laser blast. The Unicorn pranced back to dodge it. "Watch it!"

Finally getting into the action, David sent his Zord slamming into the monster's side, then sent his claws scratching three long lines down its leg. He and his Zord leapt back as the lines glowed red and exploded. The Minotaur came charging in, its armoured muscles flexing as its lifted the monster – which was several times its size – over its head and sent it flying to the Centaur.

Trev's Zord reared up and its front hooves kicked out, sending the monster flying like a ball to the Phoenix wheeling in the sky. The Phoenix Zord, grabbed at it but only managed in scraping its claws down the monster's outstretched arm. The Unicorn caught the flying monster with a sweep of its head, horn catching in the soft skin at a parting of armour at its arm. With another shake of its head, the Unicorn sent it flying into the ground, near the Griffin Zord.

With a huge cry, Eva sent her Zord on it, lion claws scratching deep lines into it, the eagle beak gouging a deep hole in its hide. She whipped at it with her tail before launching herself and the Zord back into the air to circle overhead.

The Red Dragon shoved into the air as well, its wings sweeping out. "Red Dragon, Air Slam!" With the roar, it began flying in circles around the monster, faster and faster until the monster was dragged high above the ground, its arms and legs punching furiously at nothing. "Take it away Griffin."

"Gladly." Still smarting from what had happened earlier, Eva's smile was all snarl. "Blue Griffin, Sonic Scream!" Once more, that eagle beak parted and a blast of blue rings hit the monster, making its body tumble round and round, head over feet as it continued falling. "Your turn Centaur!"

"Hell yeah," Trev growled. "Green Centaur, Mage's Fury!" With a low rumble, the Centaur's arms pumped out, sending a pulsing beam of green light into the monster. Another explosion wracked its frame even as it continued falling. "Unicorn?"

"Thank you Centaur. Pink Unicorn, once more, Slashing Horn!" With a huge leap, the Unicorn bent its head and viciously twisted it from side to side, creating a glowing pink cross on the monster's chest that immediately exploded as the pink Zord landed on the ground. "Have fun Minotaur!"

"Oh, I will," Jay vowed. "Black Minotaur, Ebony Blast!" Black light – if it, indeed, could be called that – shot out from the Minotaur's mouth as it opened on a roar, slamming into the monster's gut. It screamed as it neared the ground. "Want a try Phoenix?"

"Of course!" Even Ris's normally cheerful voice was all grim business. "Yellow Phoenix, Nova Flame!" Once more, that column of yellow light seared its way towards the monster, setting off explosion after explosion on its body, making it scream, over and over. "And back to you Dragon!"

"Red Dragon," David called. "Air Slam!"

Red swirled in the air as the Red Dragon Zord took the monster up again. Cutting the tornado short in one sudden twist, it shoved its back claws into the monster, sending it careening to the ground. The Dragon, Griffin and Phoenix Zords landed beside the Unicorn, Centaur and Minotaur Zords, all six watching as their first giant monster exploded into, just as David said, smithereens.

_And, within his dark lair, Pleance howled in fury. "How did this happen? They were gone no more than five minutes!"_

_**Do you not remember…their guardian, fool. Their guardian!**_

"_Yes. Of course." Pleance's lips curled back to reveal white teeth as slim and sharp as fangs. "Dayton. One of his gifts, bestowed to him by his beloved 'creatures'. Who else but he would be able to do this?"_

_**Destroy the guardian. Destroy the guardian and they will be helpless.**_

"_Destroy him. How…perfect." His eyes flashed with pleasure. "This battle between Dayton and I has been a while in coming."_

_**And this time, we WILL be victorious.**_

"_Of course." Pleance's snarl turned a slickly oily smile. "Dayton fights with honour. I do not. Yes. This time, we will fight to the death. And I WILL rise from the battlefield victor."__

* * *

_

_A/N: Please tell me what you think of the Zord fight in this cpater? Was it confusing because I was getting kind of confused as I wrote it (not a good thing). Also, do you think I should start giving names to the monsters and describing them more?_


	8. We kick ass

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

"We did it!" Hopping up and down and nearly giddy with joy, all that could pretty much be seen of Ris was her wide, wide grin. "We did it! We got the Zords, we kicked the monster's ass and we didn't even have to form the Megazord! We did it! We rule." She stopped jumping up and down and instead began to perform a weird dance. "Oh yeah, we rule. We kick ass!" To demonstrate her skill in that, she performed a roundhouse kick, only to have momentum swing her round and send her crashing into Jay, who sitting on the counter.

The others burst out laughing. "Great...um…whatever that was, Ris." Jeanie said. "Very celebratory."

David, sitting with Eva on the floor, looked up at a very pleased looking Dayton. "We did good?" He asked.

"Yes," Dayton said. "You did good."

"We did better than _good_," Ris burst out from her new perch on top of Jay. "We kicked _ass_."

"I think we got the message Ris," Jay said in a dry voice. "Now please. Get off me."

She ignored him. "But Trev, most of all. She pointed at her cousin, leaning on the wall, with his arms and ankles crossed and a wide grin on his face. "Trev kicked _big_ ass."

"Hey." David said. "I'm the one who finished off the freak."

"Yeah. But Trev's the one who got the Zords from their secret hiding place…where ever it was. And he made the earth shake!"

"Actually," Jeanie said. "I'm pretty sure that was all the cavern's doing."

"Rangers." With a soft voice, Dayton easily commanded their attention. "You did magnificently. And Marissa is right, we must give thanks to Trevor. Not only did he manage to retrieve the Zords, he also managed to find his Power in the process."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeanie rolled her eyes and reached out to push him. "Don't get too big a head," she warned him.

"Where are the Zords now Dayton?" Eva asked. "Is Trev going to call on his Power every time we need them?"

At that, Trev started. "God, I hope not," he blurted out. "It was hard enough last time."

"And scary," Ris added. "I don't want to go through that again, even if it is cool."

"Do not worry," Dayton smiled. "The Zords are safe in a hanger specially designed for them. They will use portals to go to you when they are needed."

"Wait a minute…" Jeanie narrowed her eyes at him. "Was this…hanger already in place – where ever the hell it is – when we left."

"No."

"Then, how the hell…?"

Dayton smiled. "Magic," was all he said, and all he would say, no matter how they badgered him.

Finally, David sat back, arms behind him to brace him. "Well, fine. I'll buy that. For now," he added.

Eva rolled her eyes at him. "Even after all we've been through – hell, all we've done, you're still not sure about magic?" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm perfectly sure about it," he teased her, leaning forwards. "I'm just not sure about magic that builds hangers in three frozen hours…if that makes any sense," he added thoughtfully.

She tapped the middle of his forehead and grinned. "Whatever." She said.

Jay coughed and David's head snapped round to glare at him. The black ranger only grinned in reply. Jeanie rolled her eyes. Trev smirked. Ris laughed aloud. "Jeez, guys," he mumbled, and had Eva looking at all of them, puzzled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Jeanie said in an airy voice and had the blue ranger frowning at her.

"What?" She repeated.

"Nothing," Trev echoed Jeanie's answer. "Hey, do you want to try motocross today?"

"Uh…I don't know," Eva said warily. "I'm not too big into dirt bikes."

"Come on," Ris, galvanised by the mention of her favourite sport, finally bounced off Jay to grab Eva's wrist. "It'll be fun! You'll see."

"Don't worry," David chuckled as Eva's expression. "You won't be on one of the big bikes. It'll be a mini one. Does your dad still have the training bike Uncle Dustin gave him?" He asked Trev.

Trev's smirk widened into a grin. "Sure," he said. "I think I'll be able to dig it up and I know he'll be glad to lend it to us."

"Uh…I have to practice. Right Dayton?" Eva asked in a half despairing voice, twisting round to stare pleadingly at their mentor as she was dragged by Ris to the entrance of the secret base.

"I think," he said. "It is best if you relax with some recreational activities."

"Come on Eva," Jeanie said with a chuckle, following her out and slipping a friendly arm around her shoulders. "You've fought wicked Frissons, faced off with an ancient evil and helped to destroy a big bad monster. What's a little motocross added to the mix?"

"Oh man," Eva groaned in defeat as they dragged her out the base.

Watching them, Dayton couldn't help but smile sadly. He knew that come the future, days of freedom for the Rangers would be far and few in between.

* * *

_A/N: Upon finsihing this story, I realised I've well...run out of ideas for the next few episodes. Anyone wanna help out a writer with the dreaded writer's block? Please?_


End file.
